Celebrities
This page shows celebrities wearing clothing by Diesel at photoshoots, at public appearances, or at other occasions. * For images of celebrities wearing Diesel clothing onscreen in movies or on TV, please refer to Celebrities/Onscreen. * For images of celebrities wearing Diesel clothing onstage in theaters or in concerts, please refer to Celebrities/Onstage. A Kris-allen-adam-lambert-larry-king-live-03.jpg|Kris Allen 2009 in a Laderry leather jacket Tara-reid-3.jpg|Michael Axtmann 2010 in Diesel jeans Ackles_1370398712.png|1998 in Diesel jeans Jensen Jared-2005.jpg|2005 in Zathan 772 jeans with Jared Padalecki Jensen-Ackles-Vancouver-2009-01.jpg|2009 in Diesel jeans Jensen-ackles-airport-01.jpg|2011 in Diesel jeans B85Uv3KCMAAMllU.jpg|2015 in Diesel jeans B justin-bieber-083110-4.jpg|Justin Bieber 2010 in Thanaz jeans Adrien+Brody+Visits+Audemars+yLHwLFUfHM6l.jpg|2012 in Diesel Black Gold Creeple jeans and a Diesel Black Gold Peak Lapel blazer Adrien+Brody+10445_441764579219818_1773193506_n.jpg|2012 in a full Diesel Black Gold look Adrien+Brody+29595_10152323306875484_1188402162_n.jpg|2012 in a Diesel Black Gold tuxedo C Bradley cooper - Larkee 88Z & LEIDE.jpg|2011 in Larkee 88Z jeans and Leide leather jacket Diesel-BradleyCooper-02.jpg|2013 in Safado jeans D trevor-donovan-shirtless-carbon-copy-02.jpg|Trevor Donovan 2012 in Diesel jeans Robert-Downey-Jr--robert-downey-jr-704123_331_400.jpg|Robert Downey Jr. in Diesel jeans Josh_Duhamel_Buying_Plants_2.jpg|Josh Duhamel 2009 in Diesel jeans E Luke-Evans-Diesel-Army-Jacket.jpg|Luke Evans 2014 in a J-Amma military jacket with patches Zac-efron-scripts-1.jpg|2008 in Diesel jeans Zac-efron-scripts-2.jpg|2008 in Diesel jeans Zac-efronDiesel1.jpg|2008 in Thanaz 8LP jeans Zac-efron-heathrow-diesel-jeans-1.jpg|2009 in Thanaz 73J jeans Efronentourage4.jpg|2009 in Diesel jeans Zac00007.jpg|2009 in Thanaz jeans zac-efron-diesel-jeans.jpg|2010 in Diesel jeans Zac EfronThavar 8NE 2.jpg|2011 in Thavar 8NE jeans Zac-1.jpg|2013 in Diesel jeans F colin-farrell-diesel-2.jpg|Colin Farrell 2009 in Zathan 772 jeans G David_Gandy_in_Diesel_Larkee.jpg|David Gandy 2010 in Larkee jeans brian-austin-green-diesel.jpg|Brian Austin Green 2009 in Zatiny 8IW jeans H tom-hardy-breaks-brew-07.jpg|Tom Hardy 2010 in Zathan 73H jeans Garrett-Hedlund-Diesel-Black-Gold-900x740.jpg|Garrett Hedlund 2014 in a Diesel Black Gold outfit Sam-Heughan-Diesel-Black-Gold-900x577.jpg|Sam Heughan 2014 in a Diesel Black Gold outfit keri-hilson-diesel-jog-jeans-5.jpg|Keri Hilson in Jogg Jeans, 2011 Justin-hartley-porsche-joyride-11.jpg|2012 in Fanker jeans Justin-hartley-is-returning-to-mistresses-for-season-3-03.jpg|2015 in Diesel jeans Colton-Haynes-Tomboy-KC-10.png|in Jogg Jeans Colton-haynes-diesel-3.jpg|2011 in Black Gold jacket and shirt and Thavar 880G jeans Colton-Haynes-01.jpg|2014 in a studded denim jacket Colton-Haynes-Diesel-Army-Jacket.jpg|2014 in a J-Amma jacket with patches Colton-Haynes-03.png|2014 in an L-Sulphur leather shirt Colton-Haynes-Venice-01.png|2014 in a studded leather jacket Derek Hough.jpg|in Krooley Jogg Jeans Derek+Hough+Derek+Hough+Drinks+Fruit+Juice+0L2Obbrqngsx.jpg|2013 in Jogg Jeans Derek-hough.jpg|2014 in Jogg Jeans Josh-hutcherson-gma-11.jpg|June 2012 in Diesel jeans Josh-hutcherson-2012-tca- (1).jpg|July 2012 in Diesel jeans I ri1.jpg|Rhys Ifans 2008 in Diesel Jeans J Joe-jonas-diesel-jeans-2.jpg|2011 in Thavar 8NE jeans L shia_sitting_folding_chair_hss.jpg|Shia LaBeouf 2011 in Diesel shirt and jeans Adam-lambert-092412- (7).jpg|Adam Lambert 2012 in Tepphar 68Z jeans Taylor Lautner.jpg|2009 in a Least leather jacket Taylorlautner3492.jpg|Mar 2009 in a Laderry leather jacket and Poiak jeans Taylor lautner diesel jeans LJ2.jpg|Aug 2009 in Diesel jeans Taylor-lautner-diesel-2.jpg|Aug 2009 in Poiak 8SV jeans Taylor-diesel-jeans-twilight-jt4.jpg|Nov 2009 in Darron 8SV jeans with an Oxicizid belt kristen-stewart-taylor-lautner-sao-paulo-10.jpg|Nov 2009 in a Diesel Black Gold Jacket and Poiak 8WM jeans Taylor-Lautner-diesel-darron-jeans-jt1.jpg|January 2010 in Darron 8SV jeans Taylor-lautner-belstaff-boy-04.jpg|Apr 2010 in a Lukressia leather jacket Taylor-Lautner-051810-5.JPG|May 2010 in Darron 8SV jeans LutzKellan_LunchMall_LRR_20110602-03.jpg|2011 in Zatiny jeans kellan-041411-1.jpg|2011 in Diesel jeans Kellan+Lutz+Kellan+Lutz+Coachella+PcxZUiH81Jzx.jpg|2013 in Jogg Jeans shorts P PATTINSON_R_B-GR_02.jpg|Robert Pattinson 2012 in Shioner 661D jeans R Lee_Ryan.jpg|Lee Ryan in Diesel jeans S P_Schwarzenegger shirtlesss.jpg|Patrick Schwarzenegger 2011 in Diesel jeans Kristen stewart DieselJeans SG38.jpg|Kristen Stewart 2009 in Diesel jeans Gregg-Sulkin-2015-Style-Picture-Diesel-Black-Gold-Fashion-Week-002.jpg|Gregg Sulkin 2015 in a studded leather jacket ian-samerhalder-diesel-jeans-jt2.jpg|Feb 2010 in Larkee jeans Ian_Somerhalder_Diesel_SG2.jpg|May 2010 in Diesel jeans Ian_Somerhalder_Diesel_SG3.jpg|Dec 2010 in Diesel jeans T channing-tatum-suspenders-05.jpg|Channing Tatum 2009 in Diesel Black Gold Phironne pants and suspenders Derek-Theler-Diesel-Black-Gold-900x1174.jpg|Derek Theler 2014 in a Diesel Black Gold outfit W Pete-wentz-angels and kings2.jpg|2009 in purple Diesel jeans Ashlee-simpson-jet-jeans-pete-wentz-diesel-jeans-jt1.jpg|2010 in black Diesel jeans FNP EW 0248835.jpg|2011 in black Diesel jeans External links * Diesel and Celebrities at coolspotters.com * Celebrity Pictures in Designer Jeans at www.denimblog.com * Celebrity Denim at denimology.com Category:Celebrities